


Act One

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu's confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act One

Mingyu likes everything about you. From the way you would constantly raise your hand to answer the teacher’s questions all the way to how your hair fell into your face while you were studying. Everything, he liked everything.

“Mingyu?” You nudge him slightly.

“Huh?” Mingyu wiped the drool that was threatening to fall from his mouth.

“It’s your turn to read.” Mingyu nodded, cleared his throat and began reading.

_“One half of me is yours, the other half is yours,_

_Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,_

_And so all yours.”_

Mingyu grew nervous with each word that left his mouth. Millions of thoughts of the same subject crossed his mind. Did you see his blush? Does he sound weird? Oh gosh, why must he read the most beautiful words to the most beautiful person?

“You did well!” You gently smiled at him and continued to read the rest of the act out loud to him. Your voice made him feel calmer but at the same time more nervous.

Breathe, Mingyu, breathe. He let out a deep sigh and followed along as you read.

–

“That’s it. I have to tell them.” Mingyu brought the pot of ramen to the kitchen table.

“Sure you will,” Wonwoo grabbed his chopsticks and grabbed some ramen. “You have been saying that for the past two months.”

Slurp.

“I’m serious this time. I don’t think I can hide my feelings much longer.” Mingyu did the same and stuffed ramen in his mouth.

“Okay, let me know how it goes.” Wonwoo placed some kimchi in Mingyu’s bowl and continued eating.

“You’re so supportive.” Mingyu’s voice filled with sarcasm.

“What are hyungs for?” Wonwoo got up and placed his bowl in the dirty dishes.

–

“Good morning, Y/N!”  
Today is the day that Mingyu will confess his feelings to you.

“Good morning, Mingyu!” You flashed a bright smile to him as he walked to his desk that was in back of yours.

“Pop quiz! Everything off your desks,” the teacher walked in and started passing out papers. “Good luck.” He walked to his desk and started grading papers from the day before.

Mingyu let out a deep sigh, something he has been doing often. How could he take a quiz when the only thing he has been studying these past couple months was you? Another sigh. He grabbed his pen and started skimming over the test and answering the questions he for sure already knew. Mingyu lost his train of thought when he saw you get up from your desk and hand in your test. His body tensed when you smiled at him and sat back down on your desk. You keep giving him more reasons to like you. It’s no wonder he can no longer hold back.

–

Mingyu stayed later than he usually did when school ended and all because he was looking for you. Letting out another deep sigh, Mingyu got up from his desk and threw his backpack over his shoulder. It was obvious that he was upset that you weren’t in the classroom like you usually were and it didn’t help that it was freezing cold outside. Maybe the day he would confess to you would never come. Well, that’s what he thought until he saw you sitting on a swing set in the school’s playground.  

“Y/N.” He unconsciously called out to you, unfortunately (or not) his quiet voice was loud enough to catch your attention.

“Oh hey, Mingyu.” You clung on the chains of the swing tighter.

“Mind if I…“ Mingyu pointed at the empty swing next to you.

“Go ahead!”

Mingyu sat down next to you and looked up at the cloudy sky.

“It’s going to snow soon, isn’t it?” You nodded and looked at the street in front of you guys.

“So why are you at school this late?”

Mingyu opened his mouth but no words came out. He did, however, remind himself to tell Wonwoo to slap him when he sees him.

“Oh,” Mingyu fumbled with the gloves on his hands. “I was actually looking for you.”

“Is that so? Well you found me.” You rubbed your hands together since they were cold. Mingyu unconsciously took his gloves off and handed them to you.

“Thanks.” You mumbled and put them on quickly.

“I—“

Hiccups.

“What?” You looked at his face with a questioning look.

“I actually—“

More hiccups. Mingyu slapped his forehead and looked away from you. Before you could say anything a car honked.

“That’s my ride… see you tomorrow?” Mingyu nodded as more hiccups escaped his mouth.

Damn it. Another missed chance.

–

The first thing you did was smile when you saw Mingyu, that and give back his gloves.

“I washed them for you.”

Mingyu smiled at your kind gesture and took back the gloves he leant you yesterday. Though it was cloudy outside, today felt right. And there is now way he was going to let anything get in the way from his confession.  Mingyu went on with the day as he usually did class, lunch with Wonwoo, and of course day dreaming about you.

“Class is dismissed.” Everyone bowed to the teacher and left the classroom, Mingyu and you staying behind.

The only thing that was heard in the classroom was the sound of you flipping pages of your book and Mingyu’s light breathing.

“Y/N,” he tapped on your shoulder to get your attention. “Do you know how to do this problem?”

“Mingyu, you’re still here?” He nodded and you looked down to see the problem he was talking about. “Oh! I got stuck on that one too! First you… then… and—“

“Y/N, I like you.”

He did it, Mingyu finally confessed. You stared at him with your mouth agape, a shade of pink staining your cheeks.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you…” Mingyu doodled on his math notebook to try to calm his anxiety.

“I had the feeling.” You smiled at him like you always did. “I’ll tell you how I feel if you solve this problem on your own.”

You gently tapped on his notebook and turned around to continue your reading.

_Act 1, Scene 5, Exeunt_


End file.
